The present invention is related to the closure of hard or soft tissue that has been separated. More specifically, the present invention is related to the closure of a sternum with the use of wire sutures inserted through grommets or sleeves and placed into the sternum.
There are various circumstances in which separated tissue of a patient needs to be brought together so it can heal. Tissue is defined as bone, muscle or fascia that has been divided to gain access the thoracic cavity, mediastinum, or abdomen. For instance, in chest surgery, many times the sternum is separated so a surgeon can again gain access to the chest cavity and organs, muscle and tissue therein. After the surgeon has finished his procedure regarding the chest cavity, the sternum needs to be closed. Key to the healing process of the sternum is the proper stabilization and contact of the two severed sides together. Heretofore, there have been many techniques used to bring the separated sides of the sternum together and maintain them in contact so the healing process can occur. However, these techniques generally limit the movement the patient can experience without damaging or affecting the healing sternum. Furthermore, the process of introducing tools to bring the separated sides of the sternum together can itself create risk or cause damage to the sternum.
The present invention provides for bringing the separate sides of the sternum together while minimizing damage to them and maintaining them while also allowing some flexibility and movement by the patient without disturbing the healing process.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for holding a first portion of a bone and a second portion of a bone together for the bone to heal. The apparatus comprises a first bendable hollow sleeve adapted for insertion into the first portion of the bone. The apparatus comprises a second bendable hollow sleeve adapted for insertion into a second portion of the bone. The apparatus comprises a suture which is threaded through the first and second sleeves. The apparatus comprises a pusher for pushing the first and second sleeves into the first and second portions of the bone, respectively, wherein when the suture is tightened, the first and second portions are pulled together and the first and second sleeves bend and protect the first and second portions from the suture.
The present invention pertains to a method for holding a first portion of a bone and a second portion of a bone together for the bone to heal. The method comprises the steps of inserting a first bendable hollow sleeve into the first portion of the bone. Then there is the step of inserting a second bendable hollow sleeve into the second portion of the bone. Next there is the step of threading a suture through the first and second sleeves. Then there is the step of pulling the first portion and second portion together with the suture and causing the first and second sleeves to bend and protect the first and second portions from the suture contacting the first and second portions.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for holding a first portion of a bone and a second portion of a bone together for the bone to heal. The apparatus comprises a first bendable hollow sleeve adapted for insertion into the first portion of the bone. The first sleeve having a cap adapted to seat on a top surface of the first portion. The apparatus comprises a second bendable hollow sleeve adapted for insertion into a second portion of the bone, the second sleeve having a cap adapted to seat on a top surface of the second portion. The apparatus comprises a suture which is threaded through the first and second sleeves.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for holding a first portion of a bone and a second portion of a bone together for the bone to heal. The apparatus comprises a first bendable hollow sleeve adapted for insertion into the first portion of the bone. The apparatus comprises a second bendable hollow sleeve adapted for insertion into a second portion of the bone. The apparatus comprises a suture which is threaded through the first and second sleeves. The apparatus comprises an implantor which holds the first or second sleeve and inserts the first or second sleeve into the first or second portion, respectively.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for holding a first portion of a bone and a second portion of a bone together for the bone to heal. The apparatus comprises a hollow tube adapted to extend from the first and second portions. The apparatus comprises a suture which is adapted to extend through the hollow tube when the hollow tube extends through the first and second portion. The apparatus comprises a first bottom cap and second bottom cap disposed on the suture and adapted to fit in the bottom of the first and second portion, respectively. The apparatus comprises a first top cap and second top cap through which the suture is inserted when the tube is removed. The first and second cap is adapted to fit in the top of the first and second portions, respectively.
The present invention pertains to a method for holding a first portion of a bone and a second portion of a bone together for the bone to heal. The method comprises the steps of inserting a first end of a hollow tube into the top surface of the first portion, through the first portion and out the bottom of the first portion. Then there is the step of inserting a second end of the hollow tube into the top surface of the second portion, through the second portion and out the bottom of the second portion. Next there is the step of inserting a first end of the suture having a first bottom cap and second bottom cap on the suture into the first end of the hollow tube until it extends past the top surface of the first portion. Then there is the step of inserting a second end of the suture having the first bottom cap and second bottom cap on the suture into the second end of the hollow tube until it extends past the top surface of the second portion. Next there is the step of removing the tube from the suture and the first and second portion. Then there is the step of sliding the first bottom cap along the suture to the bottom surface of the first portion. Next there is the step of placing the first bottom cap into the bottom surface of the first portion. Then there is the step of sliding the second bottom cap along the suture to the bottom surface of the second portion. Next there is the step of placing the second bottom cap into the bottom surface of the second portion. Then there is the step of placing a first top cap over the first end of the suture and into the top surface of the first portion. Next there is the step of placing a second top cap over the second end of the suture and into the top surface of the second portion. Then there is the step of moving the first portion and second portion together. Next there is the step of closing the first end and second end of the suture together to hold the first portion and second portion together.
The present invention pertains to a suture. The suture comprises a wire adapted to extend through bone of a patient. The suture comprises an insulation portion disposed about the wire and adapted to protect the bone from the wire.
The present invention pertains to a method for holding a first portion of a bone and a second portion of a bone together for the bone to heal. The method comprises the steps of extending a suture comprising a wire and an insulation portion about the wire through the first portion and the second portion. Then there is the step of pulling the first portion and second portion together. Next there is the step of securing the first and second portions together with the suture wherein the insulation of the suture protects the first portion and second portion from the wire.
The present invention pertains to a grommet for a bone. The apparatus comprises a top cap having a top flange that is adapted to seat on the top surface of the bone and a threaded portion which extends from the top flange and is adapted to be disposed in the bone, the top flange and threaded portion having a top channel extending through them. The apparatus comprises a bottom cap having a bottom flange that is adapted to seat on the bottom surface of the bone and a bottom strut which extends from the bottom portion and engages with the threaded portion to hold the top cap to the bottom cap and is adapted to be disposed in the bone, the bottom flange and a strut having a bottom channel extending through them, the top channel and bottom channel adapted for a suture to extend through the top channel and bottom channel.
The present invention pertains to a method for securing a suture through a bone. The method comprises the steps of placing a bottom cap of a grommet into the bone wherein a bottom flange of the bottom cap seats on the bottom surface of the bone and a bottom strut of the bottom cap connecting to the bottom flange extends into the bone. Then there is the step of placing a top cap of a grommet into the bone wherein the top flange of the top cap seats on the top surface of the bone and a threaded portion of the top cap is connected to the top flange and extends into the bone and contacts the bottom strut. Next there is the step of screwing the threaded portion of the top cap into the bottom strut. Then there is the step of passing a suture through the bone via a channel of the top cap and bottom cap.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for holding together a first portion of a bone and a second portion of a bone for the bone to heal. The apparatus comprises a wire having a first end and a second end. The apparatus comprises a first needle attached to the first end. The apparatus comprises a second needle attached to the second end. The apparatus comprises a first bottom cap with a flange adapted for placement into the bottom of the first portion with the wire through it. The apparatus comprises a second bottom cap with a flange adapted for placement into the bottom of the second portion with the wire through it. The apparatus comprises a first top cap with a flange adapted for placement into the top of the first portion with the wire through it. The apparatus comprises a second top cap with a flange adapted for placement into the top of the second portion with the wire through it.
The present invention pertains to a method for holding a first portion of a bone and a second portion of a bone together for the bone to heal. The method comprises the steps of passing a first needle attached to a first end of a suture through the first portion. Then there is the step of passing a second needle attached to a second end of a suture through the second portion. Next there is the step of guiding a first bottom cap through which the suture is disposed along the suture until it contacts the first portion. Then there is the step of inserting the first bottom cap into the bottom of the first portion. Next there is the step of guiding a second bottom cap through which the suture is disposed along the suture until it contacts the second portion. Then there is the step of inserting the second bottom cap into the bottom of the second portion. Next there is the step of separating the first needle from the first end. Then there is the step of separating the second needle from the second end. Next there is the step of passing the first end through a first top cap. Then there is the step of guiding the first top cap along the wire. Next there is the step of inserting the first top cap into the top surface of the first portion. Then there is the step of passing the second end through a second top cap. Next there is the step of guiding the second top cap along the wire. Then there is the step of inserting the second top cap into the top surface of the second portion. Next there is the step of securing the suture in place about the first and second portion by connecting the first and second ends.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for holding a first portion of a bone and a second portion of a bone together for the bone to heal. The apparatus comprises a strap made of a memory metal having a central portion with a right side and a left side, a right portion that extends angularly downward from the central portion adjacent to the right portion, and a left portion that extends angularly downward from the central portion adjacent to the left side. The right and left portion is adapted to extend into and through the first and second portion of the one, respectively, with the central portion disposed along the top surface of the first and second portions. The bottom of the right and left portions curling and hooking into the first and second portions, respectively, to grip the first and second portions.
The present invention pertains to a method for holding a first portion of a bone and a second portion of a bone together for the bone to heal. The method comprises the steps of inserting a right portion of a strap made of a memory metal into and through the first portion of the bone and a left portion of the strap into and through the second portion of the bone with a central portion of the strap connecting the right portion and the left portion and extending over and between the first and second portions. Then there is the step of heating the right portion and left portion until they curl and the bottom of the right and left portions hook into the first and second portions, respectively.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for holding a first portion of a bone and a second portion of a bone together for the bone to heal. The apparatus comprises a plurality of grommets, each grommet having a channel, a flange adapted to seat on the surface of the bone, and a tube which extends from the flange and is adapted to be disposed in the bone. The apparatus comprises a suture which extends through at least two of the plurality of grommets which oppose each other when they are disposed in the first and second portions of the bone, respectively. The apparatus comprises a poker which removably fits in the channel of a grommet and has a pointed end adapted to pierce the bone and to install the grommet into the bone. The apparatus comprises a platform against which the tube of one of the grommets with the poker through it is pressed to cause the end of the tube to flare out and form a bottom flange that seats on the bottom surface of the bone.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for holding a first portion of a bone and a second portion of a bone together for the bone to heal. The apparatus comprises a plurality of grommets, each having a channel and a top portion and a bottom portion, each portion having a flange adapted to seat on the surface of the bone, and a tube which extends from the flange and is adapted to be disposed in the bone. The apparatus comprises a poker which removably fits in the channel of the top and bottom portions and has a pointed end adapted to pierce the bone and to install the top portion into the bone and along which the bottom portion fits to be guided into the bottom of the bone.
The present invention pertains to a method for holding a first portion of a bone and a second portion of a bone together for the bone to heal. The method comprises the steps of placing a poker having a pointed end through a channel of a first grommet having a top flange and a tube which extends from the top flange. Then there is the step of inserting the poker, pointed end first, with the first grommet on it through the top surface of the first portion until it contacts a platform disposed adjacent the bottom surface of the first portion and the tube of the grommet is disposed in and extends through the first portion. Next there is the step of pressing the poker against the platform until the bottom of the tube flares out and forms a bottom flange. Then there is the step of removing the poker from the first grommet leaving the first grommet in the first portion with the top flange and bottom flange adjacent to the top surface and bottom surface, respectively. Next there is the step of implanting a second grommet having a channel in the second portion. Then there is the step of extending a suture through the channels of the first and second grommets. Next there is the step of bringing the first and second portions together. Then there is the step of securing the first and second portions together with the suture.
The present invention pertains to a method for holding a first portion of a bone and a second portion of a bone together for the bone to heal. The method comprises the steps of placing a poker having a pointed end through a channel of a top portion of a first grommet having a top flange and a tube which extends from the top flange. Then there is the step of inserting the poker, pointed end first, with the top portion of the first grommet on it through the top surface of the first wherein the flange seats on the top surface of the first portion and the tube is disposed in the first portion. Next there is the step of placing a tube of a bottom portion of the first grommet on the pointed end. Then there is the step of sliding the bottom portion along the poker until a flange of the bottom portion seats on the bottom surface of the first portion and the tube of the bottom portion is in the bottom of the first portion. Next there is the step of removing the poker from the first grommet leaving the first grommet in the first portion with the top flange and bottom flange seated on the top surface and bottom surface, respectively. Then there is the step of implanting a second grommet having a channel in the second portion. Next there is the step of extending a suture through the channels of the first and second grommets. Then there is the step of bringing the first and second portions together. Next there is the step of securing the first and second portions together with the suture.
The present invention pertains to a grommet for a bone. The grommet comprises a top cap having a top flange adapted for placement on the top surface of the bone and a top strut adapted for placement in the bone extending from the top flange, the top strut having slots disposed along its outer surface. The top cap having a channel for a suture to extend through. The top strut adapted for placement in the bone. The grommet comprises a bottom cap having a bottom flange adapted for placement on the bottom surface of the bone and a bottom strut adapted for placement in the bone extending from the bottom flange, the bottom strut having a catch extending from its inner surface to engage a slot to secure the top cap and bottom cap together.
The present invention pertains to a method for holding a first portion of a bone and a second portion of a bone together for the bone when to heal. The method comprises the steps of inserting a top strut of a top cap of a first grommet into a hole in the top surface of the first portion until a top flange of the top cap seats on the top surface of the bone. Then there is the step of inserting a bottom strut of a bottom cap of the first grommet into the hole in the bottom surface of the first portion until a catch extending from the inner surface of the bottom strut of engages a slot disposed along the outer surface of the top strut wherein the top cap and bottom cap are secured together. Next there is the step of inserting a second grommet having a channel into a second portion of the bone. Then there is the step of threading a suture through a channel of the first grommet and the channel of the second grommet. Next there is the step of pulling the first portion the second portion together. Then there is the step of securing the suture wherein the first portion and second portion are secured together.
The present invention pertains to a grommet for insertion in a bone. The grommet comprises a housing having a channel for a suture. The housing is adapted for placement in the bone. The housing has at least one pre-crimp in its wall which expands outward and collapses when the housing is compressed in an axial direction.
The present invention pertains to a method for placing a suture through a bone. The method comprises the steps of inserting a grommet into a bone. Then there is the step of compressing the grommet axially from its top and bottom causing a pre-crimp in the housing wall to extend outward and collapse to form an anchor in the bone. Next there is the step of threading a suture through a channel in the grommet.
The present invention pertains to a grommet for implantation into a hole in hard or soft tissue of a patient. The grommet comprises a spring having a head flange adapted to seat on the top portion of the tissue. The grommet comprises a tail flange adapted to seat on the top portion of the tissue. The grommet comprises an elongate central portion connected to the head flange and the tail flange.